The present invention relates to alarm systems, and more particularly to such an alarm system specifically designed for use in a bank, supermarket etc.
Regular alarm systems designed for use in banks, supermarkets, etc., must be operated manually. These alarm systems are commonly controlled by an alarm control button, which is fixedly mounted in a particular place. However, during an emergency, for example, encountering a robbery, workers at the site may be unable to approach the alarm control button. Further, when the alarm system in a bank, supermarket, etc., is triggered to produce an audio or visual alarm signal, the robber(s) may be infuriated and treat the persons at the site with violence.